superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tubby the Tuba (1975 film) Credits
Opening Credits * An Alexander Schure Production * "Tubby the Tuba" ** Copyright © MCMLXXV New York Institute of Technology - All Rights Reserved * Starring the voice of ** Dick Van Dyke as Tubby the Tuba * Conceived and Written by: Paul Tripp * Music by: George Kleinsinger * Music Conducted by: Lehman Engel' * Also Starring (In alphabetical order) the Voice Talents of ** Pearl Bailey as Mrs. Elephant ** Ruth Enders as The Haughty Violin ** Hermione Gingold as Miss Squeek ** Jack Gilford as The Herald ** Ray Middleton as The Great Pepperino ** Jane Powell as Celeste ** Cyril Ritchard as The Frog ** David Wayne as Pee-Wee the Piccolo ** Paul Tripp as The Narrator * Directed by: Alexander Schure Ending Credits * Screenplay & Lyrics by: Paul Tripp * Dialogue Direction & Artistic Coordination by: Paul Tripp * Director of Post Production: George Vales * Additional Music by: Lehman Engel * Additional Songs: ** "Super Duper" ** "Things could be Bad" ** "Tubby's Oom-Pah" *** by Ray Carter * Supervisors of Animation: John Gentilella, Sam Singer * Animators: Cliff Augustson, Dante Barbetta, Jack Dazzo, Ed DeMattia, Ben Farish, Chuck Harriton, Bill Hudson, Earl James, Walt Kubiak, Jack Ozark, Bill Pratt, Morey Reden, Jack Schnerk, Paul Sparagano, Milton Stein, Nick Tafuri, Martin Taras, Gordon Whittier * Assistant Animators: Victor Barbetta, John Celestri, James Davis, Lance Gershenoff, Joan LaPallo, Jim Logan, Roger Mejia, Duane Ullrich, Karen Warren * Inbetweeners: Francis Glebas, Rob LaDuca, Doug Puder, Ed Wexler * Camera Director: Lou Marcus * Associate Camerman: Marc Wortsman * Film Editor: Nat Greene * Production Assistant: Ronald Moss * Negative Matching: James Lenkowsky * Music Timing: Phillip Schopper * Rerecording Mixer: Al Stegmeyer * Assistant Mixer: Dennis Hernandez * Layouts: Wayne Boring, Dan Danglo * Story Boards: Roman Arambula, Frank Dorso, Herb Johnson, George Singer * Background Supervisor: Paul Xander * Backgrounds: Nino Carbe, Bob Owens, Gary Selvaggio, John Vita * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Ethel Falkenberg * Inkers: Susan Bomzer, Mary Mazzarella, Genevieve Napoleon, Diane Sparagano * Production Manager: Howard S. Spielman * Title Design: Sam Leff, George van Sclen * Photo Copying: Rosemary Cruz * Checkers: Kim Donaldson, Shirley Ferrante, Klara Heder, Jenny LaVangie, Selma Marcus, Camille Marinelli, Robin Van Riper, Tricia Rocco, Susan Sparks * New York Institute of Technology (NYIOT) * Special acknowledgment is given to the Animation Department, the Visual Arts Center and the Tech Sound Lab of the NEW YORK INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY. for providing the technical and creative staff and the complete production facilities for the making of this motion picture * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * G * Motion Picture Association of America * "Tubby the Tuba" * The materials in this motion picture are protected by copyright and may not be duplicated, broadcast, transmitted by cable or otherwise transmitted. on any multi receiver open or closed circuit system. or displayed before the public whether or not admission is charged. without prior written permission. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:New York Institute of Technology Category:Avco Embassy Pictures Category:Musical Films Category:Children's Video Library